Colisión de sentimientos
by Wind White
Summary: ¿En serio todo iba a estar bien? Fue lo único que pensó aquella rubia, y se dejo sucumbir ante el abrazo férreo de su acompañante… la mejor amiga de aquella mujer que hace tan solo unas horas se perdió entre las acercas de Verona y la dejo con un corazón en pedazos.


_ Adiós_ fue lo último que pronuncio y pensó al observar como la morena figura femenina se levantaba de la mesa; daba media vuelta y se perdía por las aceras de Italia, Verona.

Mientras aquella rubia de cabellos cortos, se tapaba el rostro evitando llorar… evitando que sus lágrimas se hicieran presentes pero aquello simplemente fue imposible, de sus ojos verduscos empezaron a salir y el llanto se hizo presente; el cual hizo eco por aquel lugar abierto. Una mesa para dos en un pórtico de una cafetería: Le Damier.

El mismo lugar donde hace siete años lágrimas de felicidad se había hecho presente cuando por fin reconoció todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer… aquella mujer que ahora a los seis meses antes de cumplir siete años, se iba de aquel café y nunca mas volvería.

Dolor… si dolor era lo que sentía, y carcomía su pecho, robaba su aliento y su respiración. Se extendía por su cuerpo, causando que el mismo se adormeciere, causando que sus músculos se sintieran cansados, pero sobre todo causando que el llanto poco a poco se suspendiera. Era un dolor profundo, un dolor indescriptible… tanto que solo sintió como su cuerpo se desconecto y no supo más de ella.

27 de noviembre. Un día después. 

Había llorado, había gritado, había pataleado y hecho berrinche como una niña de tres años… pero aun así; no supo cuando llego a su casa, no supo en qué momento se cambio y se puso la pijama. Había perdido como tantas veces el punto de orientación de su realidad; pero aquella vez era diferente. Esta vez no fue por licor, no fue por enojo, coraje o simplemente amor… fue dolor tanto dolor que cuando abrió los ojos solo observo cómo estaba abrazada firmemente a esa cintura estrella ya conocía. Y sonrío, entre tanta oscuridad.

La morena, aquella latina de sangre puertorriqueña estaba acostada completamente en la cama, de una forma que la rubia pudo rodearla con sus brazos y dejar caer su rostro. De tal manera que la observo, acaricio su espalda y escucho el sollozo antes de que la misma se quedara completamente dormida, estuvo en vela hasta que el sueño la venció y ahora dormitaba.

El reloj marcaba las siete y cuarenta de la mañana.

Con sus ojos hinchados, cabello despeinado, mirada perdida se medio levanto de la cama y sin querer haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos y la observara. Un suspiro preocupado salió de aquella boca para luego sin decir ni una sola palabra también acomodarse en la cama, pasando uno de sus brazos a la cintura de la rubia y abrazarla. En suspiro, un susurro de aliento pronunciar: _Todo estará bien._

¿En serio todo iba a estar bien? Fue lo único que pensó aquella rubia, y se dejo sucumbir ante el abrazo férreo de su acompañante… la mejor amiga de aquella mujer que hace tan solo unas horas se perdió entre las acercas de Verona y la dejo con un corazón en pedazos.

La latina quien hasta hace unas horas había dejado de ser de neutral, la que hace unas horas iba caminando para la casa de una chica cualquiera, y se topo con ella… ella la que dice ser su mejor amiga, la que hace unos minutos de su boca salieron las palabras: _No me voy a casar contigo… mi carrera es lo primero. _No hubo palabras, solos miradas… ella empezó a correr alejándose más de cafetería, mientras la latina abrió sus ojos completamente y observo a su improvisada pareja, se despidió.

Y corrió… corrió… donde estaría de seguro la rubia.

Conocía a Rachel, si la famosa Rachel Berry, actriz de teatro, la que necesitaba drama, momento y lugar… para poder sentirse poderosa de la escena. Y ese era solo un lugar, aquel lugar donde hacía siete años todos llegaron desde New York a Italia, donde pasaron a tomar café, donde ella misma fue testigo como adolescentes… como sus dos mejores amigas se unían en un beso. Y ahora estaba segura que aquel lugar estaba maldito, una cosa más que Rachel destrozaba…

La Rachel dominada por ambición y fama, muy lejos de ser la Rachel que conoció. La chica alegre que se iluminaba a ver a la rubia.

_ Quinn_ fue el susurro que salió de Santana López al observar aquella escena…

Y ahora estaban en la cama abrazadas completamente, mientras de los verdes ojos de Quinn seguían saliendo lagrimas. Se sentía traicionada, herida… y ciega. Pero sobre todo no deseaba soltar a Santana, por nada del mundo… de alguna forma con ella siempre se sintió protegida…

Protegida, muchas veces fue a llorar por peleas absurdas entre Rachel y ella, pero Santana siempre estuvo ahí. En su embarazo, en su decisión, en su salida del closet, en su abandono, en su etapa rebelde… Santana siempre llegaba primero que su adorada Rachel. Ilógico… pero cierto.

Aun así… la apoyo, la aconsejo… ambas pero estaba claro la preferencia que la latina podría llegar a hacer visible cuando se trataba de Quinn Fabray. Sus ojos se posaban en ella, sus acciones iban para ella… hasta sacrificar lo que sentía por solo ver la sonrisa de enamorada que observaba cada vez que observaba a Rachel Berry.

¿Ilógico? No, Santana López; estaba profundamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Quinn Fabray… tanto que era puro y sincero. Bastaba verla feliz, pero las cosas cambiaron luego de unos años.

Tres años para ser exactos, en el momento que Rachel fue aceptada para hacer un papel protagonista de una obra famosa. Romeo y Julieta. Desde ahí todo cambio.

Y aquellos cambios se hicieron presente en el trío de amigas, en el ambiente de trabajo, en la universidad… cambio todo. Y de aquel cambio fueron creciendo, pero en el crecimiento tuvo algunos efectos negativos.

Pero Santana se mantuvo… firme en su decisión de ser neutral. No complicaría ni se metería en la relación de sus amigas, de su amada. Tanto que empezó a concurrir camas ajenas, en noches diferentes.

Siempre teniendo ojos para una sola mujer… siempre amándola en silencio, y recibiendo miradas de reproches de Rachel, quien sabía muy bien los sentimientos de la latina, pero en algún momento simplemente le dejo importar… y empezó a humillarla sin hacerlo. Pero qué clase de persona era ¿Santana? ¿Una tonta, que se dejaba humillar? No… simplemente una que sabia amar de verdad.

1 de diciembre. Cuatro días después 

Quinn se encontraba encima del escenario de actos. Siendo la directora de una pequeña obra que se había aprobado meses atrás, no podía dejar todo botado. Sus sueños eran importantes y se reusaba a dejarlos tirados por su situación sentimental. En aquel momento la rubia había aceptado una sola cosa: Rachel Berry no la amaba.

Si tuvo que llorar y aceptarlos. Rachel Berry no la deseaba en su vida, no la amaba y prefería mil veces la fama, su carrera para casarse con ella… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, de hecho no sabias muchas cosas, muchos de sus pensamientos tormentos… Pero ahí estaba de pie, apoyada en un solo hombro…

Sonrío de nuevo al verla sentada en las butacas de la sala.

_ Santana, no deberías estar aquí_ regaño con una sonrisa leve. Aquellas que solo ella podía crear en situaciones de caos extremo. Se volvió al equipo de trabajo, dándoseles un receso de diez minutos, antes de caminar para bajar del escenario y llegar a sentarse al lado de la latina.

_ Vine a visitarte, Fabray. ¿Acaso no puedo?_ comento retándola. _ Solo vine a avisar que tus cosas ya están en mi apartamento_ le dedico una mirada suave, sabía que a Quinn le dolía y el dolor era compartido… Subió su mano derecha y acaricio la blanca mejilla derecha de su amiga. _ Nos vemos en la casa_ fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, y retirarse del lugar.

Bueno Quinn le tomo dos días para tomar la decisión que sería ella quien salía del departamento que compartía con Rachel. Lo habían comprado una tarde de setiembre, hacia ya cinco años. Una casa que había sido de testigo de un gran amor, de gemidos, de besos, de miradas cómplices… también de enojos y peleas pasajeras. Hasta peleas fuertes y cambios de actitudes de la pareja.

¿Acaso el amor se había convertido en costumbre? Fue lo pensó Quinn en el momento de llegar a desempacar las cajas que había en su habitación dos puertas del lado derecho de la habitación de Santana. Que aquel momento no estaba en casa, de seguro le había tocado turno en el hospital.

Sí, Santana era doctora en la parte de emergencias en uno de los hospitales privados de Verona, a unas cuantas calles de su apartamento. Pasaba ocupada muchas noches, pero era algo que a ella particularmente le fascinaba. ¿Masoquista? No, pasión… llevaba la medicina en las venas, en los genes. Muchas veces Quinn pensó que era algo admirable.

Quinn admiraba a Santana, y particularmente tenía un brillo cuando la veía. Pero estaba tan ocupada pensando en Rachel y sus problemas que no se dio cuenta. Y Rachel hizo lo necesario para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de aquello.

¿Crueldad? No, tal vez a los primeros años, pero luego se encargo de que Quinn mantuviera su vista en ella. La Rachel del escenario era egoísta.

Pero si era egoísta ¿Por qué no retuvo a Quinn Fabray?

Año nuevo. Un mes después 

¿Qué era vivir con Santana? Completamente diferente, no podría evitar comparar a Santana con Rachel. Después de todo sus casi cinco años estuvo viviendo con la diva de los escenarios de teatro.

Santana mantenía el baño ordenado pero su cuarto era un posible torbellino de hojas, libros, y más libros. Claramente adicta a la literatura, en cambio Rachel era ordenada con sus discos de música, debidamente clasificados entre géneros. Con un patrón de compulsiva perfeccionista.

Santana le daba un beso de buenas noches y se iba a su habitación. Rachel esperaba ser tratada como toda princesa para luego dar el beso de buenas noches y luego un abrazo para dormir el resto de la noche.

Santana definitivamente no sabía cocinar, en cambio Rachel era una diosa en la cocina. Y así muchos más detalles que observaba, analizaba, comparaba…

Aunque solo en una cosa no pudo comparar ya que no había punto de diferencia. Santana era espontanea lograba sacarle una sonrisa casi de la nada.

Rachel… no por si sola lo había hecho pocas veces, siempre necesitaba puntos de referencia, aunque no siempre fue así.

Aquella tarde era el día libre de ambas, y las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá. Un poco separadas una de la otra. Lo normal, lo siempre.

_ Entro a trabajar hasta el veinte de este mes_ comento Santana, mientras comía espagueti a la boloñesa que para su alegría la rubia había hecho. Extraña comida de año nuevo, pero Quinn aun no estaba en condiciones para celebrar y la latina había cedido a quedarse con la rubia en una cena casual. _ Yo tengo que seguir con la dirección de la película, pero me dan unos días libres hasta el quince_ comente mientras le echaba queso a su plato.

Y se quedaron en silencio, frecuentes silencios. Silencios cómodos, sin presiones tranquilas como si ambas estuvieran con sus pensamientos.

_ Podríamos ir a New York_ comenta de la nada Quinn. _ ¿New York?_ la latina sorprendida dejo el plato en la mesa, y observo a la rubia en busca de respuesta. _ Si, New York… es nuestro hogar, San… y realmente me encantaría ver a tus padres y necesito otros aires_ comenta casi jugando con los espaguetis.

¿Estaba huyendo? Sí, pero lo necesitaba… Necesitaba respirar el dulce y la atareada ciudad de New York. La ciudad que nunca duerme y regresar a lo que una vez fue.

_ Me parece bien_ dijo al final y le sonrío a la rubia. Escuchando como la televisión hacia el conteo para pasar al siguiente año. Quinn observo a San, dejo el plato en la mesa… se acerco a Santana completamente la miro fijamente con sus ojos verduscos y la mirada fue correspondida por la mirada marrón de la latina.

_ Rubia; invades mi espacio_ comenta con el mismo tono de juego-amenaza. Si bueno Santana era así… especialmente con Quinn. _ Feliz año nuevo, San_ fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarse a su mejor amiga.

_ Feliz año nuevo, rubia_ correspondió el gesto con cariño y cerró los ojos.

Esta vez, no se haría a un lado… Santana tenía planeado de volverle la mirada brillosa, la felicidad a su amada amiga.

17 de abril. Seis meses después

¿Por qué no retuvo a Quinn Fabray? Era una pregunta que Santana se había repetido una y otra vez. Desde la última vez que la vio en aquella acera, y que la vio corriendo en la dirección contraria donde había dejado a su ángel de cabellos rubios.

Una respuesta que deseaba saber pero que de algún modo no deseaba saberlo. Pero aquellos deseos eran inútiles. Se dio cuenta… Y ahora tenía ganas de matarla, de ir al apartamento y mínimo ahogarla con sus propias manos.

Rachel Berry comprometida con Finn Hudson. ¿Quién era Finn Hundson? Un idiota ante a los ojos de Santana, un imbécil que sabía cantar pero no bailar. Un estúpido de esteroides, un grandulón gigante que era Romeo el protagonista de la primera obra que Rachel protagonizo.

_ ¿Quinn?_ la llamo en el momento que pudo llegar al apartamento. No escucho respuesta… se adelanto dejando el maletín casi tirado, y subiendo rápidamente a las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso y en pasos adelantados tocar la puerta para avisar su presencia, seguidamente de abrir la puerta para encontrarse a la rubia echa un ovillo en su cama, abrazando un almohadón llorando en silencio.

La noticia le había caído como agua fría. Su novia, más bien su ex novia de siete años, se iba a casar con Fin Hudson. Joven conoció hace unos cuatro años atrás. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esto? ¿Cómo fue tan ciega?

Recuerdos, recuerdos de llamadas perdidas, de falta de seducción de besos en los últimos meses antes de que ella le propusiera matrimonio. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Quinn lo sabía; ella sabía que había perdido a Rachel hace más de seis meses. Pero no lo deseaba creer, no deseaba perderla por ¿costumbre o necesidad?

Pero ese día antes de la noticia del _año_; su rutina fue normal. Se levanto a los ocho de la mañana, se ducho, vistió salió a correr todo iba bien hasta que a las doce del medio día en todos los canales pasaron la noticia, aquella noticia que paralizo por unos minutos a Quinn Fabray.

No lo podía creer, agradeció que estaba sentada en el sofá… sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos tanto que todo se hizo borroso, y por más que trato de reprimirse no lo logro.

_ Santana_ llamo en susurro necesitado; pero estaba sola. Sola… sin aquellos brazos fuertes que estaban dispuestos a hacerla sentir bien. _Santana_. Escucho como su celular sonaba y debido al tono sabía que era la morena, pero no contesto.

Ahora sus pensamientos estaban divididos, ¿Por qué necesitaba a Santana? ¿Por qué se cegó en la relación con Rachel? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Así el teléfono sonó hasta tres veces… no iba a ver cuarta vez, sabía que Santana no iba a insistir más de lo necesario. Estaba harta, tanto que se levanto salió del apartamento y empezó a correr…

Correr, respirar y liberarse

Llego tarde a casa, y la doctora no había llegado… se metió en su habitación y solo abrazo fuertemente el almohadón.

Hasta que en se sintió de nuevo en sus brazos. _ Bienvenida a casa_ menciono la rubia, y cerró los ojos. Se volvía a sentir tranquila.

Una vez más Santana, durmió en la misma cama que Quinn, cuidando su sueño… anhelando un milagro.

18 de julio. Cumpleaños de Santana

Habían pasado tres meses después de la última vez que Quinn lloro por Rachel. Había entendido tantas cosas en esos meses, había abierto los ojos de alguna forma y estaba sacando lo que tantos meses se negó.

No era amor, era necesidad, costumbre… miedo. Si tal vez había amor, pero había más cosas que un amor de verdad. Y Quinn poco a poco lo estaba aceptando. Lo que no lograba comprender era ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si Rachel había dejado de ser una necesidad… pero alguien más lo era, una pequeña necesidad que se había reusado a ver y ahora la veía todos los días.

Y hoy era su cumpleaños. Planeo una pequeña fiesta para ella, además no siempre se cumplen veintiséis años.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, San_ fue lo último que dijo para mirarla con una sonrisa y besar la mejilla derecha de su amiga, quien tuvo la reacción inmediata de abrazarla.

Quinn y Santana tenían casi la misma edad, faltaba menos de un mes para que la rubia cumpliera también veintiséis años. Ese había sido su otro error… adelantar épocas. Apenas tenían veintiséis años, y están en su plena vida profesional y ¿por qué no? Emocional también.

Pero lo que no pensó Quinn fue que sentir _celos, _ese día, en esa fiesta. Obviamente celos que no admitiría, puesto que sencillamente no sabía cómo definir lo que sentía en el momento que Santana le presento a su según ella compañera de equipo médico: Britanny S. Pierce.

Britanny era rubia, de cara bonita y ojos azules como el mar. Parecía un tanto inocente… y de alguna forma se notaba como Santana la protegía de algunos comentarios.

Era acaso ¿que Santana se canso de estar esperando? Podría ser… pero no era el caso. Aunque no negaba que Britanny le parecía una persona atractiva tanto que le dio la oportunidad para una cita. Ya que desde el rompimiento que tuvieron sus amigas… Santana dejo de frecuentar camas ajenas.

Solo se concentraba en una persona. Pero ella también tenía sus miedos, sus complejos y Britanny apareció de la nada entre su inocencia y madurez supo lo que realmente pasaba, pero se arriesgo.

Una primera cita, una oportunidad dada… ¿acaso era que Santana podría amar a alguien más que no fuera su ángel de ojos verdes?

7 de agosto. Cumpleaños de Quinn

Britanny por todos lados… Santana hablaba con ella, se veía con ella… estaba con ella. Aunque eso no dijera ni demostrara que había la había dejado botada. No era lo mismo… Había una persona en el mundo de ellas dos…

¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta? Si, Quinn deseaba la latina que solo la mirara a ella… lo _necesitaba. _Tanto para que la noche antes de su cumpleaños llegara a la habitación de Santana, tocara su puerta y después de una charla animada… observara directamente aquellos ojos de tonalidad café oscuro.

_ Quiero celebrar solo tú y yo, mi cumpleaños. Sin nadie más_ directa y con una suave sonrisa. Santana la observo un poco confundida, pero al final acepto la oferta. Después de todo…

Su ángel cumplía años. Era cierto había empezado a pasar algún tiempo con Britanny… pero no significaba que olvidaría a Quinn, de hecho aquello lo veía un poco imposible, era como si estuviera completamente contaminada por Quinn Fabray, y lo peor era que le gustaba.

¿Masoquismo? No. Simplemente amor verdadero. Ese amor que contamina completamente tu cuerpo, y no eres capaz de olvidar a esa persona. Lamentablemente en el caso de Santana, nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo frente a frente, lo que no sabía es que sus acciones era notarias más de lo que ella creía.

El cumpleaños de Quinn era algo memorable, llevaban más de diez años conociéndose. Aunque no crean que Santana estuvo desde el primer momento en enamorarse. No fue así, pero el destino hizo de las suyas para que aquello ocurriera.

Ocho años era el tiempo que había traspasado para que la doctora aceptara completamente lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, para tratar de olvidarla, para ser solo lo que la rubia la consideraba: su mejor amiga.

_ Tengo un regalo para ti, Quinn_ comento mientras estaba sentada en un columpio al lado de la rubia. En medio de un parque pequeño que se encontraba cerca del apartamento.

Habían ido a cenar, charlado, tomado vino, comido postre y como si fueran dos niñas estaban sentadas meciéndose en un columpio a las nueve de la noche aproximadamente, unos minutos pasados.

_ ¿Un regalo?, no era necesario_ comenta, aunque con un poco de curiosidad por que no veía nada en las manos de su amiga, por lo que le extraño aquella afirmación. _ Pero ¿qué es?_ dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

Santana se armo de valor, observo el rostro de su ángel rubio, no pensó en Britanny, ni en Rachel, ni en ninguna chica con quien haya estado para aliviar ese sentimiento que guardaba en el pecho. _ Cierra los ojos_ y la rubia obedeció, para luego sentir un corto y suave beso en sus labios… abrir los ojos, encontrarse con los ojos cafés que pertenecían a su amiga.

Y como si tuviera una fase de regresión, la latina se levanto del columpio, no pudo contener más la mirada y empezó a correr. ¿Qué había hecho?

10 de agosto. Tres días después

Lo había arruinado, tanto que los siguientes tres días paso todo el día y noche en el hospital, pero al tercer día el superior médico dio la orden de que se fuera para su apartamento y descansara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pasaron ocho años, y tenía que besarla.

¿Se arrepentía? No, si, quizá. No por el beso en sí, solo que saliendo corriendo, huyendo como una adolescente, como una cobarde. ¿Qué pensaría Quinn?

Al otro lado de la situación la rubia se encontraba tocando sus labios, extrañando a Santana, su aroma, sus saludos, sus bromas… Santana. Había abierto la caja de pandora con ese beso. Un beso casto sencillo pero… lindo.

Los labios de Santana eran suaves… ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Se llevo la mano en el pecho. Y sintió como latía de solo pensar en aquel beso. Y fue cuando sonrío recordando en el momento que observo a la latina con el uniforme de las porristas, mucho antes que conociera a Rachel y después caer en sus redes.

¿Acaso aquello nunca se borro? ¿Acaso ese latido aun estaba presente?

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que la escucho llegar, bajo las escaleras y sin pisar el último eslabón, observo a la latina fijamente.

¿Qué decirle? Era el pensamiento de ambas chicas. Santana hizo el intento de hablar, pero no articulo nada, estaba muda. Tenía _miedo. _Pero no era la única, la rubia estaba en iguales condiciones. Pero a cambio de Santana ella no sabía que sentía, pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

Bajo el último eslabón, y camino hacia donde Santana, que aun permanecía a unos metros de la puerta de entrada. La latina retrocedió, y cerró los ojos por puro instinto. Se lo esperaba, un reproche, un regaño… una cachetada; pero nada de eso llego… sintió como unos labios previamente conocidos colisionaban contra los suyos, y creaba un ambiente de besos necesitados, besos urgentes… besos significativos.

Besos… que demostraban más de lo que ambas abiertamente habían expresado.

5 marzo. Un año y siete meses después 

Hubo besos, lágrimas, reproches… pero hubo risas, abrazos y miradas cómplices… y sobre todo fue un proceso de descubrimiento. Descubrimiento por parte de la latina y la rubia. Habían empezado una relación formal hace unos dos meses atrás.

Felicidad… Sentimientos encontrados. ¿Quinn estaba enamorada de Santana? Sí, pero no se había dado cuenta. Hasta llego a agradecerle a Britanny en una ocasión… de no ser por los celos causados no se hubiera dado cuenta o si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Aquel brillo que una vez Rachel intento apagar de los ojos Quinn cuando veía a Santana, estaba presente y ardía como fuego. Su mirada era correspondida por una ardiente latina, una latina que era feliz al regalarle un beso en la mañana, otro en la tarde y dormir abrazada junto a su ángel.

Su ángel, oficialmente suyo. Aquel que la hacía perderse, aquella que aunque tenían riñas; ambas siempre iban a dormir juntas y abrazadas al final de la noche.

Aquel ángel, que aunque aun no haya probado mas allá de sus besos… la descontrolaba, y causaba una explosión en todo su ser… siendo completamente correspondido y sentido por la rubia.

Ese día, la pareja caminaba tomadas de la mano, riendo, besándose… sintiendo que el mundo es suyo. Hasta que por accidente, los segundos se detienen.

¿Una prueba de amor? ¿Una broma del destino? Rachel Berry al frente de ellas. La actriz las examino, y lo primero que noto fue como sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y sintió rabia.

Rabia… ¿cínica? Posiblemente

_ Al parecer me has olvidado rápido_ Se dirigió a la rubia que por primera vez después de todo este tiempo no la había visto más que en fotografías de revista o el periódico. _ Y vaya Santana, al final te quedaste con mi chica_ hizo recalco en el "mi".

Mientras que la latina no lo podía creer, se iba adelantar a hacer lo que tanto tiempo había querido, pero su chica. Si, su chica… fue más rápida. Solo se escucho un "clack" y la mano derecha de Rachel estaba sosteniendo sorprendida su mejilla, en el lugar donde segundos atrás Quinn se había atrevido a golpearla.

No lo podía creer… pero Santana tampoco, observo a su rubia, que miraba fijamente a Rachel.

_ No soy tu chica, deje de serlo mucho antes que termináramos_ menciono con voz neutra. _ Santana es mi novia, mi amiga y fue mi refugio uno donde estaba mucho antes que tú empezaras a faltar. Me di cuenta que me alejabas de ella por miedo a ¿perder? Míranos ahora… _ sonrío y miro a su novia, con una mirada enamorada. _ Estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Santana López_ le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y observo a Rachel.

Rachel se quedo mirando a la pareja, y frunció el ceño. _ Yo nunca te olvide Quinn_ palabras endulzantes. _ Yo te amo, me aleje por miedo a la prensa, que te lastimaran_ palabras llenas de mentira. _ Te amo_ palabras con tanto convencimiento, que causaban frialdad ya que no tenían el sentimiento.

Santana pendía de un hilo aunque su novia acaba de decirle que la amaba… tenía miedo a perderla. _ ¡Deja de mentirle!_ escupió con rabia, con miedo, con incertidumbre.

No iba a dejar de luchar…

Rachel sonrío, vio el miedo de su ex mejor amiga. _ ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Temes que me ame a mí, temes que sea yo de nuevo su mundo… por que no es nada nuevo. Yo siempre seré su mundo_ afirmaba mientras Quinn se mantenía en silencio.

Palabras iban y venían, pero Quinn seguía mirando a Rachel, causando que Santana quisiera retroceder. Hasta que reacciono en el momento que vio las intenciones de empujar a Santana de su lado.

_ Te equivocas Rachel. Yo ya te olvide_ comento y observo a Santana. Con miedo de que estuviera molesta por quedarse callada.

Pero… debía procesar la situación, y lo hizo. Sintiéndose aliviada. Tanto que soltó la mano de Santana, tomo las manos de Rachel y la observo fijamente. _ Me da mucha pena por ti, Rachel_ fue lo único que dijo.

Volviendo a su lugar ideal, al lugar donde deseaba permanecer por años… y si no se pudiera, logar disfrutar aquel sitio donde ella podría sentirse libre, protegida y sobre todo correspondida en sus sentimientos.

Santana jalo a Quinn, le robo un beso, un beso que fue mutuo a los segundos, para luego perderse por las calles de Verona. Dejando un círculo cerrado, en este caso dejando a Rachel Berry fuera de sus vidas y emociones inconclusas.

18 de agosto. Cuatro años después 

¿Coincidencia de la fecha? No, es la fecha ideal, fecha en la que las dos chicas muchos años atrás se dieron cuenta y descubrieron, comprando sus sentimientos. Dándote cuenta un día que es con esa persona que quieres estar por siempre.

_ Acepto_ fue la última palabra que pronuncio Quinn Fabray para sellar su promesa de amor con la chica que la espero ocho años para que se diera cuenta que ella era su amor verdadero.

_Juro solemnemente que este amor será para siempre. Te amo, Santana López. _

_Te amo, Quinn Fabray_

- Fin -


End file.
